Los días no vividos
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: Dorcas tiene claro que Regulus no puede seguir siendo una marioneta de Voldemort, y él sabe que si deja de serlo les pondrá en peligro a ambos.. Juntos intentarán luchar contra las ataduras para poder volver a sentirse en casa.


**Disclaimer**: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son obra y gracia de la gran diosa Jotaká, yo solo juego con ellos para potenciar mi creatividad y entretenerme.

Nota de Autora: ¡Hola hola queridos lectores! Para quienes no sepáis quién es **Dorcas Meadowes**, ella era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix original. Moody le cuenta a Harry que era una bruja con mucho talento, hasta el punto de que fue asesinada por el propio Voldemort. Yo leí un fic de _**Muselina**_ (Decisiones) en el que conocí al personaje y, aunque ella retrataba una relación de únicamente amistad con Regulus, intentando salvarle de sí mismo, yo comencé a verles de otra forma y a shippearles brutalmente. Así que estos tres capítulos van a contar una pequeña historia sobre ellos. Digamos también que Muselina me inspiró para escribir sobre esta pareja, pero este fic no tiene más relación con el suyo que la que yo he creado en mi cabeza.

Otro aviso/disclaimer, los títulos de los drabbles/viñetas son títulos de canciones del grupo Love Of Lesbian, al cual he estado escuchando mientras escribía y también me ha inspirado de lo lindo.

Dicho esto, espero que os guste mucho mucho este fic, porque he puesto mucho mimo en cada palabra, y... ¡Nos vemos al final!

El olor empleado es: ropa limpia.

* * *

><p><strong>Noches reversibles.<strong>

* * *

><p>Le despierta el sonido de una bocina desesperada. Es increíble. Viven en lo más alto del edificio, en el décimo piso, y aún así el barullo es capaz de atormentar su sueño.<p>

En el apartamento suena Here comes the sun, y el silbido de la cafetera. Se estira sobre la cama, aún sin abrir los ojos. El movimiento provoca que la manta deje de cubrir una de sus piernas desnudas, y el frío de diciembre le lame la piel provocándole un escalofrío. Dorcas ronronea levemente, justo antes de volver a enterrarse entre sábanas, e intentar caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Siempre has sido demasiado perezosa —le dice una voz ronca, que suena a recién levantado.

Primero uno, despacio, somnoliento; y después los dos orbes verdes, entrecerrados, observan a Regulus desde el otro lado de la almohada, a la que Dorcas se aferra cuando él no está.

Se pasa la mano de forma descuidada por todo su rostro, para apartar los mechones rebeldes que han decidido que limitar su campo de visión era una buena idea.

—¿Molestando ya desde estas horas de la mañana? —sondea, utilizando un tono irónico—. No quiero levantarme aún —dice, como el niño que se queja a sus padres porque no quiere ir a clase, y hace un mohín—, ayer un chico me tuvo entretenida toda la noche y apenas he dormido. Estoy agotada.

Sonríe sin que le vea antes de que llegue a la cama, porque sabe lo que va a pasar. Él está vestido; camisa blanca, vaqueros desarreglados... No les cuesta mucho deshacerse de las prendas.

Y con las manos entrelazadas, desnudos, y dejando volar risas, vuelven a hacer magia.

* * *

><p><strong>Te hiero mucho.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin consigue despegarse de las sábanas y llegar a la cocina, lleva puesta su camisa. Le llega casi hasta las rodillas y los puños le vienen grandes, esconden sus manos como si estas fueran invisibles. Se permite llevar el final de las mangas hacia su rostro, e inhalar el aroma que desprende.<p>

Inspira lentamente, y lo nota. Sonríe. Olor a él, a Regulus, a ropa limpia.

Tiene poca cosa en el apartamento, por si algún día les toca salir corriendo, no dejar demasiado atrás. Así se ha vuelto extremadamente meticuloso con sus pertenencias; cuida sus posesiones con mimo y esmero. Toda la casa huele a jabón y colada, incluso las sábanas. Cuando se acuesta se sumerge en una sensación tan placentera como volar entre nubes y algodón. El aroma es absorbido por toda la casa, pero es cuando lleva sus camisas que se impregna por completo de él.

Le sirve cuando desaparece por las noches, sin nada más que un beso en la sien mientras se hace la dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Los colores de una sombra.<strong>

* * *

><p>—Regulus, me dijiste que dejarías de acudir a sus llamadas.<p>

La marca tenebrosa se rotula con intensidad sobre su brazo. Él le mira, fijamente, y deja la cuchara sobre el cuenco con cereales. Dorcas lee en sus ojos miedo, y preocupación, pero ni un ápice de mentira. Sabe que si no abandona es por protegerle, para protegerles a ambos de un trágico destino. Pero no se da cuenta —y si lo hace, cierra los ojos a esa realidad—, de que continuar con ello también le acabará llevando a una muerte segura.

—Regulus —repite su nombre, sabe que le gusta cuando lo pronuncia—, no me importa tener que huir constantemente. No me importa nada mientras tú no te conviertas en una marioneta, en un esclavo de alguien en quien ya ni siquiera crees —Él desvía la mirada hacia el suelo. Ella percibe la sombra de la duda asomando entre sus pestañas—. ¿Te...? ¿Te lo has pensado mejor? ¿Es eso? —Sus labios tiemblan levemente al preguntar.

Regulus parece despertar del trance, y le mira, ofendido.

—Por supuesto que no Dorcas, ¿qué piensas? —Sacude la cabeza, atormentado—. Pero estamos en esta situación por mi culpa, por una mala elección que yo llevé a cabo. Y tengo que solucionarlo.

Dorcas se levanta, y lanza un abrazo que pretende decir muchas cosas, cuando ella solo necesita un momento callada.Él se aferra a su espalda como un náufrago a un salvavidas. Cuando se separan, ella acuna su rostro entre sus manos.

—Haremos esto juntos Regulus, pero ya se dijo una vez que es mejor morir de pie, que vivir de rodillas. ¿Cómo podríamos llamarle vida a movernos constantemente bajo el yugo de un ser tan oscuro?

—Dorcas —dice él—, si el Señor Tenebroso se entera de todo esto, no te matará, te torturará hasta que supliques por la maldición asesina. ¿Y a mí? Me mantendrá paralizado para que pueda observar su sádico espectáculo con todo lujo de detalles. No estoy dispuesto a pasar por eso —su voz es firme, sin ser capaz de admitir alguna objeción como válida.

Dorcas se incorpora, y entrelaza sus manos con las de él, sosteniéndose el uno al otro—. La Orden está creciendo, pronto podremos hacerle frente, y será él quien deba temer por su vida. No mostraremos compasión contra un ser que es incapaz de entender emociones tan humanas. Le destrozaremos.

Sabe que una de las cosas por las que Regulus le quiere es por la fortaleza y determinación que ha mostrado siempre. Por la manera en la que ha servido de cuerda cuando él necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse. Por devolverle la vida cuando estuvo a punto de perderla a manos del asesinato de una pobre niña. Sabe que le necesita, tanto como ella necesita que él no luche por su seguridad si ello significa encontrarse a diario en terreno enemigo.

Pero la marca tenebrosa le escuece sobre el antebrazo, así que toma una decisión.

—Acudiré una última vez —resuelve—. Me enteraré de cómo está la situación y veré si puedo averiguar alguno de sus planes.

Dorcas sonríe, algo más aliviada. Y le abraza con todos los huesos, y el alma.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada.<strong>

* * *

><p>Con un último beso que le deja un sabor amargo, a promesa condenada, Regulus desaparece en un sonoro chasquido.<p>

Dorcas, aún con su camisa, inhala su aroma de nuevo y respira tranquila. Sabe perfectamente dónde está su hogar.

* * *

><p>¡Bueno! ¿Qué tal? Espero que no os haya parecido demasiado cursi. Quería hacer algo bonito y delicado, con palabras que pudieran fragmentarse tanto como los personajes. Pero no sé si he logrado mi objetivo y en su lugar he creado la próxima bazofia telenovelesca. ¡Eso me lo podéis decir vosotros! Ya sabéis, <span>la casilla de comentarios no muerde<span> :)

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_Abrazos eléctricos._


End file.
